


Ditto.

by Childoficarus



Series: Dumb Marvel Social Media Fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dysphoria, Genderfluid Michelle Jones, I love you 3000, Inspired by Swing on Over, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Non Binary Peter Parker, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Rant Fic, She/He/They, They/Them, also, author needs a hug, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childoficarus/pseuds/Childoficarus
Summary: Spidey: I love u 3000Mkay sure Jan: dittoOr: I’m sad and made this to make me feel better





	Ditto.

**Author's Note:**

> Might expand? Who would want that

**Monday 2:35 PM**

**Spidey:** we just love friends who

**Mkay sure jan:** ? Who what

**Spidey:** I asked a friend for They/them prounous and how he worded it irritated me.

**Mkay sure Jan:** screenshot 

**Spidey:** Screenshot.jip 

**Mkay sure Jan:** yeah that’s assholish. 

**Mkay sure Jan:** you alright?

**Spidey:** yeah, I’ll be fine just can we go to the park after school?

**Mkay sure Jan:** of course, now go back to school. 

**Spidey:** yes?

**Mkay sure Jan:** Sir

**Spidey:** Yes Sir.

 

**Monday 4:05**

 

**Spidey:** me @ myself: stop being sad 

**Mkay sure Jan:** mood

**Mkay sure Jan:** but what’s got you down low? Flash? Something happen on patrol?

**Spidey:** just dysphoria plus Spider-Man doesn’t help

**Mkay sure Jan:** why don’t you tell Stark you need to take a mental break for a min to collect urself or something. He’s ur dad he’ll understand 

**Spidey:** HES NOT MY DAD

**Spidey:** but yeah, okay I’ll probably do that

**Mkay sure Jan:** good

**Spidey:** MJ?

**Mkay sure Jan:** I’m putting on the Disney movies now.

**Spidey:** thank you.

**Spidey:** another thing?

**Mkay sure Jan:** ?

**Spidey:** I love u 3000

**Mkay sure Jan:** ditto 

**Spidey:** :)


End file.
